leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS127
/ |title_ja=VS ミルタンク |title_ro=VS Miltank |image=PS127.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=10 |number=127 |location= Moomoo Farm Team Rocket HQ |prev_round=Jumping Jumpluff |next_round=Indubitably Ditto }} , , or (Japanese: 'VS ミルタンク ' VS Miltank) is the 127th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot On , wonders who the young man she met was. She notices a card falling from the sky and catches it in her hands. She realizes it's an autographed image of the man, whose name is Eusine. At the Moomoo Farm, a farmer couple are upset that one of their is sick. It had stopped producing milk for the past few days. Suddenly, the couple hear a noise and quickly check to see what has intruded. Eusine greets them and promptly checks the sick Miltank, and says that he will help them restore its health with magic. Eusine puts his right hand into Miltank's mouth and pulls out a card. He states that the number three, which is printed on the card, signifies a traveler, while the club pattern means good hospitality, and says the card hints that Miltank will recover once the traveler, Eusine, gets treated well by the couple. The male farmer says that such tricks can't fool him, but Eusine pulls out a pocket watch and starts counting backwards from three. When he says one, Miltank starts glowing, and the couple are surprised that it had turned healthy again. They discover that Miltank is starting to produce milk again. The male farmer thanks Eusine for helping out. Eusine is happily leaving the farm while sipping from one of the bottles of the farmer couple gave him. He says that he is a great trick-master and resumes looking for Suicune using his binoculars. He sees Crystal's angry face looking at him. He jumps back and drops all the Moomoo Milk he was carrying, Crystal calls him a cheat and says that he cannot trick her forever. It turns out that while Eusine was playing with the card in Miltank's mouth, he had fed it a special Berry that recovers a Pokémon from all types of sicknesses. Eusine admits about not being honest, but says that Crystal isn't doing the right thing by following him. Eusine says that he knows she is trying to get near Suicune by following him. Outraged, Crystal shows her Pokédex to Eusine telling him that she is there because the tracking system alerted her that Suicune is around. Soon, Eusine and Crystal are attacked by an , and they discover that Suicune is nearby. Eusine sends out his , while Crystal sends out Archy. While riding on their respective Pokémon, Crystal realizes that the Pokémon they're chasing is not actually Suicune. Eusine refuses to believe this as this is his first time seeing Suicune up close. However, when Crystal tells it to reveal itself, it is shown to be a Ditto. Crystal shows that Suicune had moved in a different direction than the Ice Beam attack, the Pokémon did not move at all, and it was not majestic as Suicune is. It is revealed that the fake Suicune is a ploy created by the Masked Man to stop other people from going after Suicune. Major events * and Eusine encounter . * Team Rocket confront . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * Masked Man * Eusine * Moomoo Farm farmers Pokémon * (Archy; 's) * (Parasee; 's) * (Bonee; 's) * (Monlee; 's) * (Natee; 's) * (Megaree; 's) * (Eusine's) * (Eusine's) * (Team Rocket's) * (Moomoo Farm's; multiple) * ( ) * ( ed ) Trivia Errors In other languages |fr_eu= |ko= |pt_br=VS Miltank |es_eu= |vi=VS Miltank }} de:Kapitel 127 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS127 fr:Chapitre 127 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA127 zh:PS127